Don't Hate Me
by Dbztron2
Summary: Soul's family didn't mind he's a weapon, but they did hate him for what he is. A filthy Omega. Because of his family, he pretends to be a Beta. But his friends will do everything they can to show him they care for him no matter what his gender may be. Omega!Soul. Omegaverse. No pairing. One-shot.


_"You disgust me."_

While Soul didn't get along perfectly with his family, he never thought they would say such awful things to him.

 _"The only good thing about you worth saving is your talent with the piano, yet you don't seem to care enough to save even that singularly salvageable trait. You're no better than an animal."_

It hurt, he didn't think it was possible to be hurt in the way they had hurt him by saying those things about him.

 _"You don't deserve the name Evans. You only have the name because of the blood in your veins that seems to have curtailed along the way. But we won't let you sully our honorable name because of what you've become."_

They didn't seem to care when he turned out to be a weapon, in fact they seemed happy about that. And yet when it came to his second gender, it was revolting to them what his nature turned out to be.

 _"An Alpha nature would have been better if you couldn't have been a Beta like the rest of us. And yet you let yourself become a filthy animal instead. You disgust me."_

His father had been most brutal when Soul presented his second gender. He never really knew what exactly his family had against Omegas, but they made sure he knew that if they were less generous that he would be nothing more than a prostitute. They drilled it into his head that no one liked Omegas, and after a while he believed it.

 _"I won't let my own son be such an awful thing. I don't care if it kills you, you will be an honorable Beta."_

And so, he did the most unhealthy thing a young Omega could do. He used suppressants, powerful ones his father had sent to him in secret, to insure he never had another heat. It was his family's shame, his biggest secret.

Soul Evans the Beta was really a filthy Omega under layers of money, lies, and pills.

 _"You disgust me!"_

 _"Animal!"_

 _"Filthy!"_

* * *

His friends and teammates at the academy were an even mix of Betas and Alphas. Maka, Kid, and Liz were all Alphas, while Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were all Betas. Including him, however, he made it uneven since he was a Beta as well as far as anyone else was concerned.

He wondered sometimes if it bothered Kid that there was such an uneven number of students on their team, and an unequal number of Alphas and Betas. Maybe Kid didn't notice that their group was a single digit away from being his favorite number of eight.

Not that being uneven mattered to Soul.

Even if he wanted to be, and even if he wanted to be healthy and honest, he could never be an Omega.

Because Omegas are disgusting.

* * *

Aside from Black*Star and Patty, all his friends were honor students. So it shocked him a bit when they decided to have alcohol at one of their get togethers.

He didn't complain, he was just shocked.

Of course he also didn't know that drinking while on powerful suppressants was a bad idea that could kill a regular person. Lucky for Soul, he's a demon weapon, so he just ended up in the hospital.

Unlucky for him his friends found out he's really an Omega.

* * *

While he was in the hospital, for the first week only Beta or Omegan family members were allowed to see him since he was forced to have his first heat in four years to remove the toxins in his body from all the suppressants and the alcohol he had taken. Since he only had Beta relatives, most of which wanted nothing to do with him since he presented as an Omega, any of them could have come to see him.

Only his brother visited him in that time, and it was only to pass along the message from their father that he wouldn't be sending suppressants anymore and, _"For all any of us care you are no longer an Evans. You're disgusting. You can just be your Alpha meisters little toy from now on and nothing more."_

After that his brother left. He had never seen his brother as anything but relaxed and laid back before that, but it seemed like their father's words had become his brothers own part way through.

* * *

He didn't get another visitor until his heat was over.

And when his friends were allowed to come see him, and they walked through the door to his room, he cried. He didn't even care how uncool it was, he just cried.

After what his brother said, and how his family acted he was sure that his friends would all hate him now.

He apologized to them over and over through his sobs.

Maka sat on the side of his bed, and she held her weapon as he sobbed.

"Please don't hate me." Was his only request to them.

The responses he got were along the lines of,

"We don't hate you."

"Why would we hate you?"

"We could never hate you."

"We love you, you're our friend."

When they told him these things, he was confused. He asked them how they could love him when he was nothing but a filthy Omega.

"Who made you think like that Soul?" Was what Maka asked him, "You're not filthy. You're just an Omega and second gender doesn't matter anyway. You kind and loyal, and strong. So who made you think so low of yourself that you would poison your own body trying to be something you're not when you're perfectly fine as you are?"

When he told them what his family had said to him since the day he presented, they all looked down right pissed.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that Soul. It's wrong." Maka tells him as Black*Star mumbles to himself about plans to kill Soul's relatives who hurt him like that.

Kid, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki each explain to him in their own unique ways why it's okay to be an Omega and it doesn't matter to them what his second gender is. They each talk to him about how what his family had done to him was child abuse and how they were all there for him if he ever needed them.

He hates pity, but he lets himself be coddled just this once.

It feels nice to be loved, to be honest and open.

* * *

He's forced to stay in the hospital until he's had two more medically induced heats and one natural heat so his body is back to a more or less working condition. It takes two and a half months to do this.

But, for as painful and annoying as those heats where, he does have to admit he feels better after he's had them compared to when he was on the suppressants.

* * *

When he gets back to school he's required to sit through a health class, as well as go to a support group afterwards that Lord Death set up after finding out everything that happened to Soul. It's annoying, but he knows he's only required to do this because Death cares about his students, including Soul.

He feels cared for, that's all that matters.

At least until he's hit on by every Alpha in the school with the exception of a handful of student by the end of the first month. He isn't sure how to feel about that.

* * *

He is required to have at least six more heats before he's allowed to take any form of suppressants, this time in smaller healthier doses, again.

When the first one comes around, he forgets to keep a schedule or take note of the signs that it's happening, and he collapses on the basketball court.

Since Black*Star and Tsubaki are both Betas, they're the ones to take him home and care for him.

He tries to apologize, but they won't hear anything of it. When he thanks them instead, they simply tell him it's no problem.

* * *

Of the Alphas at school that didn't hit on him, three are his friends. When they hear about other Alphas hitting on him, they seem to become a bit over protective. And when the remaining four Alphas who didn't hit on him, actually try to attack Soul and call him a "filthy Omega", Soul is sure there's going to be a funeral when his friends come running after the bullies.

Kid takes Soul home and talks with him to insure nothing the bullies said or did hurt the weapon to badly. But since he gained the support of his friends and teachers, Soul has gotten stronger.

* * *

Soul Evans the Omega knows he's loved.

He's not filthy.

He's not disgusting.

And he's no animal.

The group of three Alpha, three Betas, and one Omega might not be even. But it's close enough no one cares.

 _"You're beautiful just the way you are. A perfect, handsome, Soul Eater."_

He never thought he would hear such kind, chick flicky type words come from his friends mouths.

But it feels good.

He's happy that his friends, his true family, have accepted him.

 _"You make our day Soul."_

It makes him smile and say,

 _"And you all make my day too…"_

* * *

 **Okay, so kinda corny. But I noticed that there were no Omegaverse stories for Soul Eater, so I wrote this real quick. Hopefully I can write a better Soul Eater Omegaverse later, but I'm busy so it could be a while.**

 **Hope you enjoyed thing, thanks for reading, and feedback is always welcome in the form of PMs and reviews!**


End file.
